towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Long Dream
.jpg| }} |} and }} |damage=16944|turn=1 |hp=100000|def=35360|coin=0|esk=1087}} |} : Loki, I got this. : But your heart goes soft against her... : I need closure with her; otherwise, I can't move forward with life. Trust me, Loki. : Alright then, I'll help Freyr. Summoner, take care of Odin. Loki turned around and left, leaving Odin, Frigg and the Summoner behind. As Frigg murmured to herself, white mist rose from her back. It was a mist of fear and void. The Summoner could tell this was her final blow from her eyes. : Odin, there'll be no leader for the Northern Alliance when you die. Victory will be ours. : But...why are there tears in your eyes? : 'Tears...? Am I crying? It must be the overwhelming joy of knowing my mission is coming to an end... : 'I didn't know joy could make my heart ache so badly... I don't...I don't want Odin to die... I have to kill him... Aaagh!' 【Meet BOSS】 : What you've been doing only caused pain to yourself! : I don't want to kill you, but I must... This is what makes it painful.. Odin, release me from this cage of pain. : 'I don't understand her, but I know I'm responsible for the pain she's suffering. I must end it with my own hands!' :Odin, it's time to end our bonds. 【BOSS - second HP bar】 : This kind of attack won't pose any threat to me. 【BOSS - 60% of second HP bar deducted】 : Yes, that's how you do it. 【Defeated BOSS】 : I...won't forget you... Odin and Frigg crashed at each other, causing an intense impact that shook both the earth and the Summoner's heart. He could not intervene; they were fighting with every once of their life. Finally Odin got the upper hand as Frigg became exhausted. Her movement slowed down. Odin took advantage of the opportunity and thrust Gungnir into Frigg's chest with all his strength. She could've blocked it, but she gave up at the last moment and closed her eyes as the tip of the spear shattered her ribs. Odin held her as she fell to the ground. He frowned and gritted his teeth. : Oh... Finally, I'm free from his control... Odin, the strong leader of the Northern Alliance shouldn't let anyone see his crying face. : Frigg, s-sorry. I couldn't do anything for you... : No... You've done enough. Dying in your arms is the best thing I've every had in my life. Don't be sad. You did the right thing... Cough! He's here for me. I'm leaving... : Frigg... Please, don't leave me... : I won't. My soul will stay with you forever... I love you, Odin... Frigg's body grew white as she confessed her true feelings before she shattered into countless feathers. Odin kneeled and picked up a rope of dried petals. : 'This is...the petals from the luminous flower I gave her. You treasured my gift so much, even though you were going to kill me. Frigg, I love you too...' : Summoner, it's raining a horse all of a sudden. : Rain? What are you talking about? It's sunny... Yes, you're right. Odin, it's a heavy rain. : ...Frigg... The army of the North defeated the demons. As they headed back to the base in triumph, a giant dark spiral appeared in front of the Summoner. It looked like the one he went through when he was chasing Fenrir. Glauox hurried the Summoner to bid farewell to Odin and his friends, and they leapt into the spiral together. Odin overcame his grief over Frigg's death very soon. He worked harder than before and became the Allfather of the North. He lead the Northern Alliance in battle against the demons. Odin underestimated the enemy and it led to Hel's death. Loki lost his sanity after losing his daughter. Odin gathered all of the leaders in the North to discuss what to do with Fenrir, which had gone mad. The decision to kill it was unanimous. Odin could never forgot Loki's eyes, filled with bloodlust, when his army eliminated Fenrir. Tonight, Odin couldn't sleep. He went to the garden to enjoy the view of luminous flowers. The soothed his nervous mind. : 'Every time I feel troubled, I can find peace in these luminous flowers, as if someone is consoling me. I wonder why...' }} zh:漫長的夢